Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: United They Stand
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: United They Stand is the animated web series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The style of the series is based on a cross between the 2003 series' Back to the Sewer and the 2012 CGI series. Premise Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are four mutant turtle brothers who train in the art of ninjutsu, rise up out of the sewers and defend their city against evil forces ranging from space aliens to mystical entities. Genre Action, Adventure, Comedy-Drama, Teen Drama, Urban Fantasy, Science Fantasy, Superhero, Martial Arts Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' - The sensitive and enthusiastic leader of the Ninja Turtles and the first brother. He wears a blue mask and fights with the pair of ōdachi swords. *'Raphael/Raph' - The hotheaded and brash muscle of the Ninja Turtles and the second brother. He wears a red mask and fights with the pair of punch daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The brainy pacifist of the Ninja Turtles and the third brother. He wears a purple mask and fights with a high-tech Bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - The free-spirited and laid-back prankster of the Ninja Turtles and the fourth brother. He wears an orange mask and fights with the pair of nunchucks which convert into a kusari-fundo inside of one of the sticks of each nunchucks and extra lengths of chain stored in the other. Allies and friends *'Master Splinter' - A mutant rat who is the Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. *'April O'Neil' - The female human friend of the Turtles. *'Casey Jones' - The male human friend of the Turtles. *'Leatherhead' - A mutant crocodile who is the Turtles' mutant ally. Villains and enemies *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan who is the Turtles' arch-nemesis. Episodes Trivia *This is the first time Casey is of a different ethnicity than previous incarnations as he is Hispanic American instead of Caucasian American. *Master Splinter is the former pet rat of the Shredder for the first time instead of Hamato Yoshi. *All of the vehicles on the show are specifically designed to resemble the characters who use them: the Turtles' various vehicles are turtle-shaped and green and yellow, the Purple Dragons' motorcycles, vans and helicopters are dragon-shaped and purple and black, the Foot Clan's various vehicles are dark and sleek, the Utrom ships are brain-shaped, cyan and white and have tentacles, Bebop's motorcycle is warthog-shaped and red and purple, Rocksteady's motorcycle is rhinoceros-shaped and black and green, the Triceraton ships are Triceratops-shaped and gold and black, the Fugitoid's ship is highly futuristic, and Darius Dun's limousine is black and magenta. *In this series, the Turtles are actually half-siblings, while other media explicitly present the Turtles as biological siblings. *Each turtles' ages range. Leonardo and Raphael are 16, Donatello is 15, and Michelangelo is 14. *The Turtles' wraps on their feet and wrists are now the color of their respective bandanna color. *They have three toes on each foot much like in the 2012 CGI series. Category:Web Series